


Unique Reactions

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Dr. Drakken's reaction to movies are always unique.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Unique Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



“One does not just reverse the polarity of the neutron flow,” Drakken yelled at the television. This was why he hated science fiction. There was no basis in facts or real science, he much preferred soap operas. It had all the interpersonal drama but didn’t try to spout nonsense technobabble to resolve the problem of the day.

“Aw, I think it’s okay. Most people don’t know enough about engineering to realize that. I just love the action and the strong female lead character,” Kim said as she cuddled next to him on the couch. 

There was a large bowl of popcorn in between them. It had already almost been upended three times. Each time it had been by Drakken exclaiming how unrealistic something the science characters had said. Kim didn’t have the heart to say that sometimes he sounded just like them.

“You know we could watch the other movie we rented instead?” Kim suggested. It was a horror movie, but she had gotten it because her favorite heartthrob actor Matt Mackenzie was in it. While she would never cheat on Dr. Drakken, she could still enjoy looking at someone pretty on the big screen.

“Yes, let’s watch the horror movie instead of this unscientific nonsense,” Dr. Drakken said.

Kim switched the movies out and rejoined him on the couch. She’d seen some scary stuff in her adventuring career, and the man sitting next to her was responsible for at least half of it. That made it hard to be scared of what was happening in the movie, but Matt was still just as pretty as ever. When she glanced over, Dr. Drakken was watching it with rapt attention and adoring eyes.

“That was amazing. The mad scientist, what vision, what skills.” Tears began to fall from Dr. Drakken’s eyes and onto his cheeks. “A tortured soul yearning to share his vision with the world!”

The mad scientist was the villain and was splicing people together with plants and animals.

“I know, wasn’t Matt Mackenzie great in the role!” Kim agreed.

“Oh, he definitely was, I can see now why you referred to him as dreamy.”

Kim leant against Drakken. Date night with him was always a blast. He was always ready to watch romantic comedies with her and had unique takes on other genres of movies. 

“But you are even more dreamy than Matt,” Kim said as she leant in and kissed Drakken.


End file.
